Ultimate Love Showdown
by edderali
Summary: Welcome to County General's Ultimate Love Showdown! Three lovely ladies vie to win Dr. John Carter's affections. In and out of the ER, we will follow Susan as she defends her right to her man, Abby as she plots to steal him back, and Deb as she schemes


Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is just a romp fest. Don't expect anybody to really be in character.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Quo Vadis, I think  
  
1 COUNTY GENERAL LOVE SHOWDOWN  
  
Chapter 1 Meet the Ladies  
  
First, of course, we have the lovely Abby Lockhart, Nurse and one-time Med Student at the County General ER. Abby was, at one point, heavily involved with the dark, handsome, GORGEOUS Dr. Luka Kovac, before that Nefarious Nicole decided to worm her way into his affections, thereby producing extreme tension between Abby and Luka, and well, you know what happened. Either way, all this time (and for an extremely long time before) Dr. John Carter was pining away for this brunette beauty (which, you realize, completely breaks his fetish for bodacious blondes,) waiting for Abby and Luka to break up. You all remember that scene by the river, I presume. "I am NOT your girlfriend, Abby," he had said with a huff. (Hah! Glad you noticed that, too, Carter.) And so, when Luka and Abby DID indeed break up, we all figured, well, there's gonna be a LOVE FEST, because after all, Abby does like Carter a lot, and Carter likes Abby, so it would follow that. BUT NOOOOOO... Carter just had to get all philosophical and moral and mopy, saying stuff like "You're not over him, you're not over him, so I really can't go out with you, even though I've been waiting my whole damn LIFE for you two to break up, but no, I can't do this." And he seriously runs off. Into the arms of another woman nonetheless. Is Carter fickle or what? Well, Abby's feelings are no emotions to be trifled with. She will get Carter back no matter what or how long it takes. In the end, she will TRIUMPH!!! (Or so SHE thinks.)  
  
  
  
Meet Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. She's baaaaaaack, for the second time around. And of course, she's known Carter ever since he was a wee boy and she was a wee girl (high on LSD and dangerous with a guide wire.) How long has it been now? Seven, eight years. Well, if we learned anything from the movie "When Harry Met Sally," it's that men and women can't just be friends. Seriously, both Jing-Mei and Carter are extremely attractive people. You can't say that there isn't just a wee bit of sexual attraction there. Either way, Deb (see, Carter's pet name for her) really is totally crushing on Carter. We all see it, but like I said before, he's in the arms of another older, wiser woman. But don't underestimate Deb's seemingly prudish, prissy, whatever behavior. Underneath that exterior, she's all and all tigress. Take for example that one-night-stand with Frank the Supernurse. And did you see that black mini-dress she was wearing? Man..she's like a closet slut or something. (I don't mean to be offensive with that.I mean, I think I'm a closet slut.) So while Carter was pining for Abby, Deb's pining for Carter, but in the end, Abby and Deb are both left with the short end of the stick. Abby, of course, is bitter, but Deb, well, she is just plain FRUSTRATED. I mean, can you imagine liking a guy for seven to eight years and all you get is a damn kiss on the HEAD!!!!! If I were in her place, I'd just go up to him and right, smack dab in the ER, I'd plant a HUGE WHOPPER of a kiss on him, and see what he has to say. So, just watch out, because Deb is not going to wait for another decade to pass. She's going to get Carter, even if it's the last thing she's gonna do!  
  
  
  
And of course, last but certainly not least (especially in Carter's book,) the lovely (but with a haircut that doesn't suit her) Dr. Susan Lewis - object of Carter's long-time childhood crush and current object of affection. Okay, pause for a second here. I just wanna know. Was it just me? Or did any of you also think that Susan coming back would result in a change in Mark's love life, not Carter's??? I have nothing against Carter and Susan together but damn! It was like Mark's in the picture and now, he's gone. Ah, just a mite unrealistic, but that's okay. Carter and Susan together is very intriguing. So, you see, Susan, who I believe likes Carter a lot (but still probably sees him as a young boy,) is left to defend her territory against the plotting and scheming of Abby and Deb. There's not much angst on her part. After all, she is the one with the guy, and she's flaunting it, too. "Abby, Jing-Mei, lookie here.look who arrived on MY doorstep!" So, this is an outright WAR.  
  
  
  
Susan defending her territory. Abby launching the grenades. And Deb bringing in a tank. All for the love of a certain puppy-eyed Dr. John Carter. Battles will be waged. People will be hurt. Glory in the midst. WELCOME TO CHICAGO COUNTY GENERAL ER'S VERY FIRST (drum roll, please) ULTIMATE LOVE SHOWDOWN!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~ Please stay tuned for next week's episode where Abby does the unthinkable and Susan's hands are left temporarily empty. Thank you for watching LOVE SHOWDOWN!!! See you next time. (rolling end credits) 


End file.
